This invention relates generally to light fixtures and more particularly to mounting brackets therefor.
In the prior art, brackets for mounting light fixtures on the walls of buildings and the like supporting members are well known, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,145. Brackets for mounting light fixtures on cylindrical posts are also shown in the prior art, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,506 and 3,264,465. No light fixture, however, having a mounting bracket provided thereon which can accommodate both a relatively flat and cylindrical surface has been found.